Let Me Go
by lovepb13
Summary: Emily and JJ have a confrontation after JJ knowingly puts herself in danger. Oneshot fluff.


Title: Let Me Go  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: **Emily and JJ have a confrontation after JJ knowingly puts herself in danger. Oneshot fluff.**  
A/N: **As always please, please comment, it makes my day **

"What the _hell _was that all about?" JJ shouted, her hair swinging as she turned to slam the door to the briefing room, shutting her colleagues out of the argument. "You have no right saying that and in front of the team as well!"

"You could have been killed!" Emily snapped back. "Leaving Henry without a mother is that what you want?"

"Don't pretend to care about that." JJ scoffed.

"I do care JJ, you put yourself in unnecessary danger. Who would look after Henry is you had been shot or worse? Do you not remember what those bastards did to those women, the state they left them in? God, JJ they were ripped to pieces and all of them, every single one of them, were blue eyed blondes." Emily shouted.

They could still be heard outside the briefing room but neither of them cared, they were too worked up to lower their voices.

"Henry has Will." JJ defended, Emily's words striking a chord. Maybe she had been rash?

"That bumbling idiot? Is he constantly drunk or is that really just what his accent sounds like?" Emily shouted, taking a step closer to JJ.

"So this is about Will? I know that none of you guys are exactly his biggest fans but this is ridiculous Emily." JJ had lowered her voice now, exasperation taking the sting out of her words. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to let me go." Emily said quietly, her eyes to the carpet.

"What?" JJ asked, not sure if she had heard Emily right. Even if she had she didn't know what the brunette agent had meant.

"I don't even know if you realise you're doing it." Emily whispered.

"What?" JJ asked again, softer this time.

"You watch me all the time and you keep touching me, just a hand on my arm or on the small of my back. And then there's the texts, asking what I'm watching on a Saturday night so we can watch together, wishing me good morning and good night. You give me those smiles that make me feel like I'm the only person in the world." Emily's eyes were glistening with tears she was too proud to shed when she looked up at JJ.

"Emily what are you..."

Before she could finish Emily cut her off. "I love you JJ!" She screamed, pushing off from where she had been resting against the circular table to make a break for the door.

JJ blocked her path.

"Let me go JJ, let me go!" Emily was crying now, her pride left crumpled and forgotten on the floor.

JJ pulled her phone out of her pocket, pressed a few buttons, raising it to her ear. "Garcia? Yeah, it's me. Can you cut the camera's too the briefing room call Will at the hotel and tell him to drop Henry back at mine sometime after seven?" There was a pause. "Thanks, I owe you one." She clicked the phone shut and slipped in back into her pocket.

"Why are you just standing there?" Emily asked after a moment of silence, she was waiting for the torrent of insults she knew was coming her way, why else would JJ want the feed cut off. But what had she been saying about Will? Did they not live together? Emily was sure that they did.

"I'm waiting for the red light on the camera to go off." JJ said calmly. "There, it's off now.

"Say that again." JJ said, here blue eyes wide and unreadable.

"Let me go." Emily begged. "I'll leave the BAU, just let me go."

"Before that, say what you said before that." JJ said, unmoving.

Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion, trying to focus through her tears. "What before that?"

"I need to be sure Emily about what you said, about what you feel." JJ said and Emily was sure she saw a hint of vulnerability flicker across JJ's well practiced mask.

"I – I said I love you." Emily stuttered. "There, now you're sure can you please just let me leave?"

JJ walked forward, forcing Emily back until she was trapped between JJ and the table.

"JJ what are you doing?" Emily asked, her voice shaking.

"Say it again." JJ demanded quietly, softly.

"I love you."

And that's when JJ kissed her. Kissed her in the fairytale true love with a happily ever after way. It wasn't rough or hurried, full of passion or lust but soft and gently and loving. It was the kind of kiss little girls dreamed of but never got when their first kiss came to pass.

"I love you too." JJ whispered.

"But..."

"The flirty smiles, the touches, the texts. They were my indulgence Em, my way of pretending that we had something more than we did. I could lie in bed and wait for you to text me back, to say goodnight. Will would be there kissing my neck, trying to persuade him into having sex with him and all I could think about was your goodnight. It sounds soppy Emily but it's true."

"Why... How..." Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, literally couldn't understand why someone like JJ could feel anything for someone like her.

JJ smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. "It was in that barn, after the dogs... in that moment you were my angel, have been ever since. How could I not fall in love with my angel?"

Emily kissed her back when JJ kissed her for the third time, not having dared to before.

"I never thought for a second that a daughter of the world could ever like a farm girl from small town America." JJ admitted. They were still standing so close that there wasn't a hair's breadth between them.

So Emily kissed her again and any doubts JJ had ever had melted away. "I can't believe I can do that now, that I can kiss you."

"You can do whatever you want to me." JJ said then blushed when she realised how it sounded.

"I know what you meant." Emily said quickly, not wanting JJ to feel uncomfortable.

"I meant what I said Emily, you have me, all of me. I'm yours if you'll have me." JJ whispered.

Emily dropped her head, nuzzling it into JJ's creamy soft neck. "Can I take you out to dinner?"

"No." JJ said, causing Emily's head to snap back up. "Can't we just skip that part? Move straight on to the relationship. I can't afford to date with Henry and this job. I need to know where this is going straight away."

"As far as you'll allow it to go, as quickly as you want it to go." Emily replied.

"Then come home with me tonight?" JJ asked. "And promise never to leave?"

"I could never leave you." Emily assured her. "Never."


End file.
